The Dream That Starts It All
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Mike been having weird dreams about Scott, was things get easier with Zoey? Probably not. Warning: Yaoi, Slash, Male/Male, Guy on guy, Boys love, Male x Male, Scott/Mike, Scott x Mike, Whatever it's GAY. Don't like it don't read it! One-sided Mike/Zoey. Rating M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dream That Starts It All**

**Summary: Mike been having weird dreams about Scott, was things get easier with Zoey? Probably not.**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so glad that there's more Scott and Mike stories and I decide to make one again. So yeah enjoy it! I don't own Total Drama if I did…nothing let me just keep to myself.**

**And also for people who wrote bad things to me. I did really hard for that story. Yes yaoi is gay so what? If you think you could make a better story than me THEN DO IT! I working so hard in life and still try control my anger. (Because somebody comes out when I'm angry and yes I do have what Mike has.) And try to be so nice to you people, but you just mean. My alter Molly just want throw my computer somewhere. And my alter the 3 year old me I don't know she didn't say anything. And I'M FUCKING 3 YEARS OLD I BORN IN LEAP YEAR LOOK AT MY PROFLE SOMETIMES! I mean 4 sorry. Anyways SHUT THE FUCK UP SOMETIMES IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY NICE DON'T FUCKING SAYS ANYTHING AT ALL GOD FUCKING DAMN! Sometimes I just want punch people right in the face! Because they annoying more annoying than Atticus *looks at Atticus* (he's my alter). Anyways just shut the fuck up! DON'T LIKE GAY LOVE GO AWAY THEN FUCK SHIT! GOD MADE GAY LOVE SO YOU HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT JUST LIKE I'M LIVING WITH CRIMAL! I really getting sick of it I mean one more fucking bad review I'm fucking delete it! I'm fucking sick of it! And I hear fucking paragraphs I'm not retard! This is why I hate homophobes.**

**And people say about my grammar. I know my grammar suck ass, but I use to use WordPad, but now I'm using Microsoft Word so yeah.**

**Anyways I really hope things go well for now on I'm put thing so people could understand that it's GAY. Thank you and enjoy (this is why I don't make stories on Total Drama with Scott and Mike I been complaining about straight, but I keep it to myself unlike other people.) And this is my very last story of Scott x Mike well from here. I will figure where I will put Scott x Mike stories at until now just got wait. Hard life of a yaoi fan…**

**Mike P.O.V**

After being on Total Drama I couldn't get Scott out of my head. I keep on dreaming about him every night. Even though I was with Zoey. I couldn't get him out my head. I was with Zoey and me in the pool just having fun. I saw Scott just lying down and me kind of blush. I never knew he was hot. On though I don't want to, still. He just laying down and looking around. I was keep staring at him.

"Mike, Mike! Are you ok or you have a new personality?" I sighed.

"No I don't well not yet I guess. Just haven't sleeping well lately." She nodded.

"Well I'm glad that you told me that because you keep staring at Scott did you have a dream of him?"

"Um n-n-no why will I have a dream of him?" I was lying, but really why will I have dreams of him?

"Are you sure because you look like you unsure?"

"Yes Zoey I'm sure why will I lie to you?" She smiled and hugged me.

"That great because I want you to meet my parents!" I was shocked.

"Your parents, but what if they think I'm crazy or something and they don't like me?" She sighed.

"They going to like you I promise!" I smiled at her.

"Great I hope they like me!" She smiled. At night time I went to Zoey's house and I was inside having dinner with her parents. Her parents looked at me like they were mad or something.

"So Mike have any of your alters told did something to hurt my daughter when you guys went out?" I looked at her father.

"Um no not really they haven't come out lately." Her father nodded.

"Did you touch her in a way?' Her mother asked. I sighed.

"No I didn't, I didn't touch her if I touch her in a way I will touch her when we marry if we do." Zoey smiled at me. Her parents nodded. I sighed again. Her and her parents went upstairs. I was sitting down downstairs waiting for her.

**Zoey P.O.V**

I was upstairs with my parents. They were really mad at me because I'm dating Mike.

"Zoey why are you dating him? You know I didn't want you to date him at the first place all he going to do is break your heart and I know it you need to stop thinking and think about another man like Scott or Sam." I sighed.

"Listen dad I don't like Scott! Scott uses me so he could win Total Drama! Mike was trying his best to help me, but his alters keep mess him up! So please give Mike a chance! Who cares about his color skin or his disorder he is the best man I ever know and date please dad please let me date Mike!" I was crying because I want Mike so bad.

"No now break up with him now or else you will be in this room forever," I sighed with tears on my eyes and went downstairs. I saw Mike sitting down and he saw me crying went I went up to him.

"Zoey are you ok did anything happen?" He wrapped the tears from my cheek.

"Mike we can't go out any more." He looked at me.

"Really w-w-why? I thought us going to be together forever." I was still crying and walked back.

"I'm sorry Mike I have to my parents told me so. I knew I shouldn't do, but I thought they will change their mind when they meet you. I'm so sorry Mike." He sighed.

"It's ok Zoey we could still be friends right?" My parents came down. My mom doesn't like Mike, but as long I'm happy she happy. My dad doesn't care.

"No now get out." Mike sighed and left. I went up to my room and cried.

**Mike P.O.V**

I can't believe that Zoey and I broke up I went to the beach and sat down on chair just looking at ocean.

"Got dump uh?" I heard a voice from somebody I got up and I saw Scott.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Scott laughed.

"I met her parents before her parents are totally ass. Well her mom is not well a little, but her dad is fucking annoying." I was confused. How he knows her parents?

"How do you know her parents?" He sighed.

"We use to be friends back then, but her dad doesn't want us to. I guess he want her daughter be a lesbo." I nodded.

"I feel bad that you have to break up with her, but dude I try to help you, but it didn't work so you got broken heart." I sighed.

"You know you really not helping me." He sighed.

"Hey at least I'm trying to. Come on let's go my house." His hand was out wanted my hand to hold his. I think about I should just go with Scott since Zoey broke up with me so nothing bad will happen right? I hold his hand and walked to his house. When we made it I sat down on a chair.

"Hey Scott do you have some tea?" He nodded. He made me some tea and gives it to me.

"There you go." I smiled at him.

"I actually like hanging out with you right now." He smiled at me.

"That's cool could I? You know."

"Oh yeah you could if you want you don't have to." He stands up and went behind my back and massages my back.

"S-S-Scott" I moaned. I don't know why I moaning, maybe because it feels so…good.

"What is it Mike can't handle it?" I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah I can handle it I'm man and men don't back down!" He smiled at me.

"Well then turn back around." I smiled and turned back around. I bite my lip so I won't moan, but I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Scott oh," My eyes were close the whole time enjoying myself. Scott stopped massaging my back.

"Told you, you couldn't handle it." I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Total lie I was just thinking of something."

"Oh really what is it?" I blush.

"Um I was thinking about you." He smiled and kissed me. I was shocked he kissed me, but then I closed my eyes put my arms around his neck to make a deeper kiss. We stopped for air. We looked at each other in the eyes.

"Scotty," I whispered. He kissed me again and tongue wrestle. I was wrestling my tongue for the top, but Scott won. His tongue was lick my tongue and I moaned. We stopped and looked at each other again.

"Mike you look so good tonight." I smiled.

"So you want be on my bed it's warm and comfort."

"But what about the tea?"

"Don't worry I'm your tea." I smiled and kissed him. He picked me up and cares me to his bed room. I took off my shirt and pants. I only have boxers on and so did him. We on the bed tongue wrestling and as known as French kiss. It was in and out and it feels really good. He moves his hand on my hip to my butt. I moaned. I couldn't help it because when I with him he makes me happy for a reason. We stopped for air.

"Oh Mike you look so good tonight that I could eat you up." I smiled at him.

"I know, but I'm just not ready to have sex with you Scott." He sighed.

"Ok I understand, but we a couple now right?" I smiled and kissed him.

"Yes Scotty we are a couple now." I went under the covers and went to sleep.

**A/N: Wonder what happens next. Let's find out! Next time everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'M BACK BITCHES! MWAHAHA! FOR MORE SCOTT X MIKE! And I decide since there's was nice reviews I give you one more story of Scott x Mike, but that will be the VERY last story of Scott x Mike on here. I got make a threesome! That's impossible! How I could do that?! Oh wait I just got idea nevermind. I don't know what should I call for the LAST story so yeah IT'S SUPERNATURAL. I think...Anyways tell me what should the story/show called? Remember it's a supernatural/romance/humor/drama show/story. AND IT'S NOTHING LIKE TWILIGHT! (thank god) So yeah name it for me! K thanks and enjoy! Remember I DON'T OWN SHIT! Sadly my alters are not the person who wrote Total Drama :(**

**Zoey P.O.V**

I'm very depressed about breaking up with Mike. I bet he's in his house crying over me. I sighed. I need Mike so badly if I don't get my Mike I could die.

**Mike P.O.V**

I was at home thinking about Zoey how she broke up with me. I sighed on my bed. But then I started to think about Scott and I smiled. I heard the door ringed. I opened the door I saw Scott.

"Scotty!" I hugged him.

"My dad is leaving soon so maybe we could hang out alone." He smiled at me and kissed me.

"Could I come in?" I stopped hugging him and let him in. I closed the door.

"So when is your dad leaving?"

"He's leaving in a minute." He puts his arms around my waist.

"Perfect." He kissed me and I put my arms around his neck. We stopped kissing and look at each other. When my dad came trying to fix his tie. Scott stop putting his arms around my waist and I put my arms down.

"Ok Mike I won't be home until tomorrow ok?" I nodded.

"And no parties either!" I nodded.

"Also no calling any girls." I sighed.

"I got it." He nodded and left.

"So what do you want to do now?" I got a idea.

"We could go to my pool!"

"You have a pool?!" I nodded.

"Well why we staying for? Let's go!" We change to our swimming wear and went to the pool. I swimming with Scott having fun. Later we still in the pool and Scott push me to the wall. He kissed me. We got out the pool and dry ourselves. We changed our clothes and went to kitchen to make us ice cream.

Later we was at the bed was getting dark, so Scott and I decided to watch a movie. We heard the door knock. I get out bed and went to the door. I opened the door and I saw Zoey.

"Um hey Mike." I was shocked.

**A/N: Yeah probably be my last chapter sorry. I just didn't feel this story. (This is why I should of stay with one story or else I stop feeling for a story. -_-) So yeah make another story soon. Thanks for reading and I may change the rating. (if I feel like it.) Byez! :P**


End file.
